1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for completion of oil, gas and/or hydrothermal wells. More particularly, this invention relates to the application of laser energy for initiating or promoting the flow of a desired resource, e.g. oil, into a wellbore, referred to herein as well completion.
2. Description of Related Art
Once the drilling of a well has been completed, fluid flow into the well is initiated by perforation of the well casing or liner. Such perforations are created using bullets or shaped charges for establishing flow of oil or gas from the geologic formations into the wellbore. The perforations typically extend a few inches into the formation. However, there are numerous problems with this approach. First, the melt from shaped charges or debris from the bullet impact usually reduces the permeability of the producing formations resulting in a substantial reduction in production rate. Second, these techniques involve the transportation and handling of high power explosives and are causes of serious safety and security concerns. Third, the impact of the bullet into the formation also produces fine grains that can plug the pore throat, thereby reducing the production rate. 